


daggers lace and promising whispers

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Daddy Kink, Dominate Klaus Hargreeves, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Keigo, M/M, Submissive Diego Hargreeves, Top Klaus Hargreeves, Yeah you read that right, and thigh highs, diego in a skirt, not really smut, really short, they’re like 17-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: diego gets help from allison to give klaus a little surprise. they’re around 17-18
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	daggers lace and promising whispers

**Author's Note:**

> leave constructive criticism and comments are welcome! if you’re just hear to hate on this ship you’ll be ignored ❤️

klaus sucked in a shaky breathe when he looked up and saw diego.

”what, you don’t like it?” he asked with a little pout.

klaus loved it. diego has on a short black skirt, it barely covered his ass. it was paired with a simple lace bralette with a sheer over shirt. she also had on tight thigh high stockings that were black and had straps at the top that made diego’s thick thighs more prominent.

klaus smirked a little and picked up his hand, making a “come here” motion with his finger. diego smirked and did as he was told, closing the door behind him. 

“is this for me? you got all pretty for me, di?” he cooed softly, running his hands up those soft thighs covered with a pair of tights. 

diego let out a soft breathe and nodded “all for you, daddy..” he whimpered softly.

klaus smirked more and tugged the other closer by his thighs and right now onto klaus’ lap. diego landed with his thighs bracketing klaus’ legs.

diego shivered and whimpered when he felt klaus slip his hand up the back of diego’s thighs to reach his ass. klaus let out a soft sigh and massaged at the boys ass.

”mm, the panties too, baby? you’re really trying to work me up, huh..” he mumbled, nipping at diego’s jaw.

diego whined and nodded quietly. klaus slapped at the back of diego’s right thigh.

”speak, slut. i cant hear you nod.” be snapped, nipping at diego ear harshly. 

“yes, yes, a-all for you..” he whimpered out, panting softly and giving klaus a needy look. 

“good boy.. very good baby boy..” he whispered, kissing at the others jaw for a moment before he pulled away. 

“get that pretty ass up, baby. you know how i want you.” klaus whispered.


End file.
